Robot tank
Allies |baseunit = |role = Special light tank |eliteability = |useguns = 105mm APDS Cannon (Robo Gun) |usearmor = |tier = |hp = 180 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Medium |trans = |amphibious = Yes |techlvl = 2 |tier = 2 |cost = $600 |time = 0:24 |produced = |req = Robot control center |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = 65 (AP) |airattack = |cooldown = 60 |airspeed = |landspeed = 10 |seaspeed = 10 |range = 5 |sight = 6 |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = |structure = |notes = |margin = }} The Robot Tank was an Allied unmanned combat vehicle deployed during the war against Yuri's forces. History The result of Allied research into anti-tank technology, the Robot Tank is capable of hovering, allowing it to move over water. Being robotic in nature, it is immune to psychic powers, but also cannot gain veterancy. Also, it requires a Robot control center to function. If a control center is destroyed or low on power, all robot tanks under its control will become disabled. The Robot tank was erased from the timeline when Einstein is erased from history. Game unit The main advantage of the robot tank was that it could not be mind-controlled. It was mainly designed to function as a tank hunter, being equipped with a powerful cannon as its primary armament. However, it had little armour. Another feature of the tank was that it ran on an advanced hover drive system, allowing it to move quickly, and also navigate over water. Because the tank was stripped down to the essentials, and did not have its own heuristic-based computer to guide it, the tank itself was fairly inexpensive. As a result, the tank can be well suited for hit-and-run attacks provided the commander can get around its vulnerable armour. Robot tanks had no anti-air defence. Furthermore, their armour was fairly thin. Accordingly, robot tanks could not give much in the way of a stand up fight against most enemy forces. Furthermore, the robot tanks were merely the extensions of the robot control center - the tanks themselves did not possess any intelligence. As such, if a robot control center was destroyed or shut down for any reason, the robot tanks would also shut down. If the center later came online, then the tanks would power up again. Any tanks that happened to be over water when the center was disabled would of course sink, and could not be activated again. The AI usually attack with 6 Robot tanks. They prioritize enemy vehicles above all other targets, and will bypass all other types of enemy buildings and troops while any vehicles remain on the battlefield. This is true even if they are under attack by enemy infantry or base defenses. If all vehicles are destroyed, they will continue to attack any other defenses. Once they are all destroyed, Robot tanks become like any other troop with no preferred target; they will attack the nearest building to them regardless of type, and will turn and attack enemy units if they become aware of any nearby. Trivia A graphical glitch appears when a Robot Tank is attacked by a Giant Squid when hovering over water. An obsolete beta animation of the squid's tentacles appears, which shares the palette with the one from Tiberian Sun, and as a result, plays in wrong colours in Red Alert 2. Also, it looks like it's damaging itself (sparking) when the control center has been sold, destroyed or captured. Robot Tanks sink instead of exploding normally if destroyed by a Giant Squid. Assessment Pros * Good against vehicles. * Powerful in numbers. * Immune to mind-control and radiation. * Therefore excellent counter for Masterminds and great for crushing mind controlling infantry. * Inexpensive ($600) and fast. * Same firepower as the Grizzly and the Lasher. * Amphibious. * If controlled well, it can dodge tank shells. * Can move on water. Cons * No anti-air defense. * Shuts down when their control center was destroyed or if the power is cut off. Plus, they sink if they are shut down over water. * Anti-armour units and base defenses can kill them easily. * Their armour is fairly thin, it can be destroyed by two shots from the Rhino Tank. * Can be attacked by naval units when over water. * Cannot gain promotions. * Ineffective against infantry. Gallery RobotTank Render.jpg|Installer slide RobotTank.jpg|Concept art RobotTank 2.jpg|Concept art Robot Tank Voxel Render.jpg|Voxel Model Render YR_Robot_Tank_Veteran_Icons.png|Unused veteran icon YR_Robot_Tank_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text YR_Robot_Tank_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text YR_Robot_Tank_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text Trivia * The robot tank's weapon was listed as "Short Range Rocket Pods" on the official website of Red Alert 2. Since it was named "Rocket Tank" on the concept arts, it can be assumed that it was originally intended to fire rockets. Category:Yuri's Revenge vehicles Category:Red Alert 2 Robotics Category:Yuri's Revenge Allied arsenal